


Sabriel: Save Me

by supernatural_kitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-31
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-04-02 06:26:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4049629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supernatural_kitten/pseuds/supernatural_kitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam needs Gabe's help to defeat a demon. Dean is a demon and in Bobby's panic room. Castiel is depressed about Dean and can't help Sam. So who's left? Gabriel. Gabe and Sam aren't together... Yet... After the demon, who says what they can't do?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sabriel: Save Me

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still kinda new to archive of our own writing. So this is gonna suck. Sorry. If you like (cute) phan, (cute) peterick, or (depressing) andley, then that's on my page. Thanks

**Sabriel: Save Me**

Sam was in the middle of the woods, on a hunt. Dean was just a demon whom he didn't trust. The demon neared Sam, and this bitch had a knife, Sam's demon blade was already somewhere in a tree, and Sam was defenseless. The demon neared with it's knife. Sam questioned to himself if this was one of his all too many ends? But Sam had regularly gotten used to death. And he had a bad feeling right now. So he yelled. "Castiel!!" At the top of his lungs.

"Oh, hon, that won't help you now." The demon said sassily, with a glint of evil in her eyes. Sam took in a gulp of air into his lungs. He knew he was screwed. Suddenly, he got an idea.

"Gabriel!!!" Sam yelled at the top of his lungs once more. Then Sam heard a fluttering noise behind him, and he wheeled around. It was Gabriel. 

"Heyya, Samoose." Gabriel said casually.

"Can I get some help here?" Sam said with edge in his voice.

Gabe turned around, and in a split second, the demon was on the ground with shock waves running through it from an angel blade.

"Thanks," Sam murmured.

"Sure thing, Mooseter," Gabe replied. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't pay me back..." Gabe said.

Sam rolled his eyes. "What do you want, Gabe?"

"Let's go to some place to eat, I'm starved." Gabe announced.

"Can't you just... Poof something up?" Sam protested.

"I could. But why do that when I can have a moose buy my dinner?"

Sam grunted and went to retrieve his blade from a tree. Then they were off to a burger joint called Antenna's. They walked over to a booth and Sam slid in. Gabriel plopped down right next to Sam, so close their arms were touching. _Why can'tcan't he sit over across from me... Not that I don't like this..._

"So, Samface, what's botherin' you?" Gabe asked

"What? Oh, nothing..." Sam replied slowly

"Bullshit." Gabe claimed sharply. "There's obviously something wrong. What is it?"

"It's just... Dean... He's... Not him anymore.."

"Deanmon?"

"Whatever."

"Sorry to hear it, Sam."

"It's not your fault." 

Sam and Gabe talked for a few hours and then Gabe did something neither of them thought he would do. He leaned in, and kissed Sam, softly, but passionately. Sam returned the sweet, safe, warm, forgiving, and loving kiss. Sam felt reassured. Sam felt safe for once. Like he knew his purpose in life. Sam felt something again. All from just one little kiss. 


End file.
